Integrity Is a Wonderful Word
by Broppy's-Little-Girl
Summary: Following the scene in which Percy is arrested, he gets one phone call to be bailed out. Lucky he has Brenda./One shot! I own nothing! PercyXBrenda


**A.N: I have been obsessing over this movie for the past couple months. I adore pretty much everything about it and have grown fond of the ships. I found myself growing on the idea of Percy and Brenda being a couple. It doesn't seem to be a very popular ship among the fandom but I am deciding to write about it anyway.**

 **The ending of the movie had me wondering how Percy suddenly was out of jail the next day because I thought the sentence would be longer. So, here is a missing moment I came up with.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

They gave him one phone call and one phone call only.

Even before the question was asked he knew exactly who he was going to call. Slipping off his gloves, Percy scrolled through the contacts of his cell phone as the security officer waited impatiently. His arms were crossed and his nostril flaring so that his mustache almost looked close to falling off. This would have made Percy chuckle but at this rather serious time he pretended not to notice.

Upon pressing the familiar contact photo, Percy felt himself become hesitant. He glanced at those in the police station. Another officer had just entered with a muscular looking man wearing a dirty tank top and handcuffs placed behind his back.

"Come on, kid, we don't have all night."

Percy was interrupted when the security officer had painfully nudged him in his side with his large elbow.

"S-Sorry," he stammered, finally clicking on the contact.

He held the phone up to his ear. It seemed to ring forever even though it only rang three times.

"Hello?"

Percy felt his cheeks redden at the sound of her voice, though he didn't particularly know why.

"Brenda," he smiled a bit in relief.

"I was expecting your call," said his assistant before he could say anything more. She let out a sigh. "How much to bail your butt out?" She sounded tired, and he wondered if she had just gotten ready for bed. Even though it was only past nine the events of the day left everyone exhausted.

"$200…" he murmured, shuffling his feet.

There was a silence on the other line that left Percy thinking she might hang up. She had done it many times in the past where he had asked for something unreasonable.

During this silence Dirty Tank Top Man asked what he was in for. Percy ignored him.

"You are lucky you have your integrity back, Patterson," she said at last. "I'll be there soon."

Before Percy could tell her how thankful he was, the phone hung up.

* * *

"I don't believe I could thank you enough, Brenda," said Percy on the way out. He held the the yeti suit in both of his hands. "You really saved me back there. Though you have to admit it was pretty cool of them to let me keep the suit. I thought I might have to put up a fight!" He chuckled.

Brenda walked ahead of him, not saying a single word which made Percy nervous in all honesty. Though she had always been the quieter one out of the two since they met. Her arms were crossed and she rubbed them up and down with her hands as she looked back at him.

"Are you cold?" asked Percy.

She lowered her head, reddening a bit. "N-No! You just talk to much…"

Percy was about to ask what the cold had to do with his nervous chatter- it was a chilly night, after all- but Brenda was busy shifting in her snowmobile. She grabbed a helmet and goggles.

"Heads up!"

Brenda tossed the helmet so hard it made a thud when it hit his chest followed by the goggles.

"I'll take you home."

Percy put on the goggles and helmet recluently, giving her a hopeful smile. "Can I drive?"

"No. Get in," she ordered in a quick matter. Percy supposed that she worried that he would crash it like he had once before. Despite it being purely an accident which he _had_ indeed payed for, Brenda still didn't trust him with it.

"Well I didn't crash it while going after the yeti's," he muttered, sluggishly getting into the back of the snowmobile. There was little room considering the one she had was designed for one person. He sat down the yeti suit first so he at least had some kind of cushioning for himself even though the ride to his house wasn't far. He could easily walk it but in Brenda's mind she had already picked up his slack and might as well carry it home.

He hadn't known if she had heard or not, and it'd make no difference if she did. Percy decided not to talk on the ride home. At least for the sake of Brenda, who had quite a night herself.

Soon after they had accelerated, Brenda came to a stop. Sitting up from where he had been practically squished, he tried to study her face. "Brenda?"

"I thought I lost you." Her voice was quiet, sounding as if she was about to cry but she held it back.

Frowning, Percy slipped out of the snowmobile so he could face her. It always had amused him to see her in her helmet and goggles, and in his opinion she looked like a girls scout but the cute kind.

"Alright, I can't take you seriously with those goggles," chuckled the redhead. Before she could say anything to protest Percy did the job for her. "There's Brenda!"

Brenda couldn't help but laugh at him. No matter how irritated she was he could always find a way to make her smile, even if it hadn't been happening lately.

"I'm trying to be sentimental, I hate you!" she scolded, punching him on the shoulder.

He was quick to wrap her into a tight hug. "You don't hate me. If you did you would have given up on me a long time ago."

Brenda felt a tear fall onto his coat. "Sorry," she sniffed, quickly wiping it before hugging him back.

"Its okay, its okay," Percy whispered, keeping his grip on her firm and tight. He felt her natural warmth spread through his body and suddenly the night didn't feel so cold.

"I thought you died up in those mountains...damn you…" She buried her head deeper into his shoulder while his hand instinctively rubbed her back.

Quite frankly Percy was surprised he did survive up there in the thin air without much oxygen. He had seemed to lose all track of time while being with the yeti's, a species he did not believe existed until now.

Unsure what to say or do, Percy simply closed his eyes, not realizing until now how exhausted he really was. He pressed his cheek against her head gently. She had stopped crying now and her breaths returned to normal.

Percy opened his eyes back again to find hers closed. She rested on the crock of his neck, and something about the way she looked so at peace made his ears hot.

He thought of their relationship before everything had happened, before his career had gotten started. They were freshman in college, the world just at their feet. Best friends. They thought they were so grown up. Even now, Percy realized, there was still so much to learn.

He thought of this good, well-rounded person in his arms, and he wondered how she had managed to get him so far, how she dealt with his crazy get-rich-quick scams and ridiculous plans to not educate but instead deceive his fans.

This began to occur to him up in the mountains while explaining to the young female yeti what he did and why he did it. How he was so fascinated with other species that it was all he wanted to do with his life was to be with them. Now, looking down at her, he knew it was all thanks to Brenda.

Why didn't she let him spend his sentence in jail? It wasn't a long sentence. Why did she pay the fine? Would he do that for her?

He would have, he decided. _I would have._

The slight chill came back when Brenda had awkwardly pulled away, sitting back in the snowmobile. "Let's-Let's get going…"

Percy had so much to say, yet he felt the loss of words. Climbing back into the snowmobile, they were quiet the rest of the way.

* * *

"Alright, ride's over," said Brenda, taking off her helmet and goggles while Percy did the same but he remained where he was. "What?"

"Brenda, I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, but-"

"You're stuck with me no matter what."

A smile appeared across her face. "Only because I need a job. Don't think too highly of yourself, now. Remember, integrity."

"That's right, your favorite word!" he teased while she stuck her tongue out defensively.

"I think it's a wonderful word."

"I'll work on it," Percy promised.

"Welp, you're off to a great start, getting yourself arrested," she giggled with a teasing lift of her eyebrows. The partners laughed for a moment, just like the good old days, before Brenda let herself become serious again. "I'm proud of you, Percy. Without you who knows what would have happened to the yeti's."

"I do hope they'll be alright," Percy said quietly. "They're extraordinary, you know."

"Did you take any pictures?"

"I did but I deleted them. Some things aren't meant to be exposed, ya know? But I've still got this one as my wallpaper." Percy reached for his phone and opened it to show Brenda the picture he had took with Migo.

Brenda smiled. "I recognize that big guy."

"Yeah, he was the first one I encountered. I was sure he was going to eat me for dinner, but he showed me his world, and it's amazing!" Percy budded his knees and frowned again. "I had to shot him with that tranquilizer to save him. They would have killed him if I hadn't got there on time."

"People are selfish. You did the right thing." There was admiration and tenderness in her honey colored eyes that he had not seen for a while.

He gave her a quick nod. "I wonder if I'll ever see any of them again."

"You can always visit them," she said hopefully as an attempt to cheer him up. "But no almost dying and scaring your friend."

"No promises," Percy chuckled, heaving himself out of the snowmobile. Brenda helped him with the yeti suit that had to be held with both hands. He held the key to his house with one finger. "Do you wanna come in awhile? I can make us some coco," he offered.

"No thanks, I should be getting home," Brenda said rather shyly, rubbing her arm up and down.

He was a bit disappointed, but Percy smiled anyway. "Alright, thanks for the ride, and for bailing me out."

She shrugged. "It was nothing, I-"

"Brenda, it was more than that," he said, taking a couple steps closer. "Thank you for being you."

He had suddenly felt himself bending down, giving her rather chubby cheek a soft kiss, leaving her in a bit of a shocked daze.

"Goodnight," he smiled, unlocking his door.

"Goodnight…" Her voice was almost a whisper as she softly touched the side of the cheek that he had kissed.

Meanwhile Percy dressed into his warmest pajamas and crawled into bed. Though he didn't sleep right away. He thought of all that happened today, and the new things he had seen. He found himself thinking of Brenda once again. She was afraid she had lost him. There wasn't many who cared about him in this town, but she was one of them.

Rolling to the other side, Percy smiled. Perhaps Brenda was right.

Integrity is a wonderful word.

* * *

 **That is the wrap! I haven't been on FF for a while so I kind of forgot how to write A.N's XD Please let me know what you think! Feedback is extremely helpful to me. I would love to continue to write more for this movie, so if you liked this one-shot I will do more.**


End file.
